


Needs Must

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Non Consensual, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie's always looking for test subjects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

> femslash_today: Crossover, Doctor Who/Torchwood, Rose Tyler/Suzie Costello, confidence trick

The TARDIS arrived in the Roald Dahl Plass in Cardiff. It was 2005. The Doctor had some business in the city to take care of, so he let Rose have a rare evening off. 

Rose found her way to an ice cream shop near the Plass. Inside the shop was a woman wearing a trench coat, a gray shirt with flower embroidery on it and glasses.

"Hello," the woman with the trench coat said. "I'm Suzie." She extended her hand.

Rose shook Suzie's hand. "I'm Rose."

"Would you like me to get you a drink?"

"A banana milkshake, please." 

Suzie went to the counter and ordered a banana milkshake from Rose. 

When Rose drank the milkshake, she began to feel sleepy.

"There's something wrong with me, Suzie."

"Do you want me to take you back to my place so you can rest?"

"No, no. Take me back to the Plass, then ask for the Doctor. He'll help me."

After she said that, Rose blacked out.

 

Rose woke up strapped to an examination table. Her hands and wrists were bound to the table. Her pants and underwear were down. Beside her was a device that looked like a wearable vibrator. It had a nub that could stimulate the clitoris and a penile-like implement that could be inserted into the vagina. 

"Hello, Rose," Suzie said as Rose awoke.

"What was in my milkshake, Suzie?"

"A73. A drug known as Knockout. Torchwood doesn't like using that drug. They use Retcon instead. Retcon makes you forget things. Knockout knocks you out."

"You drugged me?"

"Oh, lambikins, needs must."

"Where am I?"

"In the Plass, like you wanted. Well, just _under_ the Plass, but still, the Plass. You're here because I want to try out this device. Some piece of shit that fell through the Rift. I think it works like a vibrator, but I'm not sure."

"Why couldn't you test this on yourself?"

"I need to view the data. I can't be the test subject. Let's try this out, shall we?"

Suzie put the device on Rose and strapped the device to the table. She calmly picked up a pen and a clipboard and recorded Rose's responses to the device.

Rose began to blush. She started to pant and she couldn't help but squirm on the table. Suzie didn’t flinch when the scent of Rose's cunt started to waft to her nose. 

Finally Rose grunted. She had reached orgasm. 

"Aren't you going to take this thing off of me?"

"No. I need to keep recording your responses to the device until it stops."

"Well, when will this thing stop?" Rose started to moan again.

"I think it keeps going for about 20 more minutes."

"Twenty more minutes?"

"Oh, just enjoy it, lambikins. Your Doctor can take care of you when I'm done."

Rose came two more times. The more her clit and vagina were stimulated, the more she wanted the device off of her. She couldn't stand anything touching her clit; it was becoming more and more sensitive. The penile device in her cunt was also uncomfortable inside her; it was constantly vibrating. Because Suzie had strapped Rose's hands and feet to the table, she couldn't move. 

The device stopped 20 minutes after Suzie said it would stop. Rose couldn't move off of the table, not even after Suzie removed the device from her cunt and unstrapped her.

"I'm sorry about that uncomfortable experiment."

"You're _sorry?_ "

"I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to make you some tea. What's your favourite? English Breakfast? Earl Grey? Scottish Breakfast?"

"Are you gonna drug me again?"

"No. I'm not going to drug you again. Once you can move, I'll get you back to the Plass."

Suzie went upstairs in the Hub to make Rose English Breakfast tea. She dropped Retcon into Rose's tea.

 

Rose woke up beside the TARDIS. Her pants were up. Suzie couldn't see it, but she sensed energy near where the TARDIS was and figured that's where Rose was meeting her Doctor. The Doctor saw Rose sitting by the TARDIS and picked her up. He opened the TARDIS and sat Rose near the TARDIS console.

"Rose? Rose? Are you okay?"

Rose moaned. "I think I am, Doctor."

"Do you remember what happened? Who did this to you?"

"I…I don't know."


End file.
